A Care In The World
by Dreamless Heart
Summary: "You messed with my life's balance, but I do congratulate you. You are officially the only woman worth a second look." He said, leaning in for a kiss. NxM
1. A Messed Up Love Story

**No, I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

Chapter 1 : A Messed Up Lovestory

Summary : "You messed with my life's balance, but I do congratulate you. You are officially the only woman worth a second look." He said with that devilish smile that will never change.

* * *

><p>"I found a way to make it alone all this time and still keep a straight face.<p>

I've always live like this, distance. Up until now I had sworn to myself that I am content with lonelyness.

None of it was ever worth the risk, you are the only exception."

* * *

><p>A smirk.<p>

...

...

Or more exact, Natsume Hyuuga's infamous smirk.

Natsume Hyuuga.

...

...

The famous playboy, a woman here and there, yet never bothered to spare them a second look. They weren't worth the gesture or the bother.

Crimson red eyes and a over attractive sexy body.

...

...

You can't expect people not to drool.

The constant bad boy attitude.

...

...

You have to realize, it makes you that much cooler and hotter.

* * *

><p>Natsume groaned at the sight of the nearest girl. Every girl had to be a fan girl. It was not a statement or a conclusion., it was a <strong>fact<strong>.

The girl, spotting Natsume, had eyes that glistened up like she struck jackpot and the reward was a hundred dollar prize. But in an amusing fact, she did. She had laid her eyes on Natsume and Ruka, two very attractive males, another fact.

Ruka chuckled, seeing that the female's attention lingered on Natsume. "Natsume, maybe you should take off your shirt as well." Ruka teased, still laughing.

Natsume scowled, it was obvious he did not find Ruka's joke funny in any way. Natsume wanted to walk off in the other direction, but that would signal weakness towards no other then a slut of a girl. He closed his eyes, hoping this girl would go away, his prayers had never been answered. Why did all females prove to be nothing more then useless?

The girl had long straight blue hair, and a shade of violet eyes that were filled with hungry desires. She started towards Natsume and Ruka, but then suddenly stopped.

"What's she doing?" Ruka inquired, curiousity flashed on his face.

"Oh fuck." Natsume said pointing to the woman.

Ruka's eyes widden, Natsume wasn't wrong. This woman was a slut. She was unbuttoning her shirt to expose a bit too much, her skirt was pulled up to reveal her underwear.

"Other way!" Ruka said, quickly looking away, as he pulled his best friend in the direction Natsume wanted to go all along.

...

...

A desprate whore.

* * *

><p>Natsume allowed himself to be pulled into the Nogi's vast mansion. He was safe here, this place was whore-free. Forbidden to any prostitute, the only woman granted this ability was Imai Hotaru, Ruka's blackmailing, Ice-Princess, girlfriend. Natsume was a bit shocked, his best friend wasn't a bad guy, certainly not threatening, but he had manage to score one of the darkest geniuses in history. No, that wasn't any exhargerating lie, if you did happen to pick of a record's book, you would find Imai Hotaru with her infamous Baka Gun.<p>

The mansion was abnormally large since Ruka had a small family. His mom was usually out on a buisness trip, his dad had died since birth, he had no siblings, the only thing that kept someone from saying, "Loner." was the presense of Natsume and Hotaru.

There was a total of ten floors, the third one being the bedrooms. There was six bedrooms, three occupied, three empty. Natsume took the second to end room, preferring distance from the sunlight, and that particular room had better angles of darkness.

Hotaru demanded the other end of the room, taking a liking to the different walls, one wooden one painted in a elgant golden color.

Ruka took the room next to his girlfriend, his room decorated in different painting of animals. The room could easily be mistaken as a three year old girl's room, much to Ruka's embarrassment.

Tomorrow one more room would be taken for Hotaru's best friend.

* * *

><p>Hotaru had arranged for her best friend to stay here on Ruka's approval. The only information Hotaru had given was her name and appearance.<p>

She was suppose to go by the name, Mikan Sakura. She had chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes, and according to Hotaru, a ball of sunshine.

Natsume was not pleased. No, he was without a doubt, unpleased. Natsume had no objections to Hotaru since she was the rare 1 perecent that did not drool and had a deep obsession with him. The other 99.9% of sickening fan girls made up the definition of girls in his dictionary. By the unpossible chance of her taing after Hotaru was unlikely, and he was certain he wouldn't fall for any girl in his life, he was so sure before so now was no differance.

"Just wait until he meets her." Hotaru snickered.

Natsume raised an eyebrow, she didn't expect that one girl he never met before could ever change his opinion of woman, or did she?

No way in hell and back.

_Ding Dong. _

The diamond encrusted door's doorbell rang. That was the signal for Hotaru and Ruka and the warning for Natsume. How Natsume wanted to pick up a Stop sign and place it in front of him. What a wonderful haven it would've been. That was if people had even bothered to follow orders.

Hotaru entered the kitchen again, followed by Ruka and supposedly the so called Mikan.

She wasn't ugly or unattractive, but she had a flat chest and polka dotted underwear that was exposed enough that Natsume could see.

"Hello Natsume." Mikan said with an cheerful wave.

Right then, just right then, Natsume had one of those one second blissful moments. Mikan did not act like a fan girl. More like a person who had the oddest desire to be friends. Friends? With him? That word simply did not exist for Natsume and innocent girls or any girls, no certain type.

"Polka Dots." Natsume simply said.

Mikan's eyes widden in pure horror as she started prancing like a wild pony. "You pervert!" screeched Mikan, who was still running around in circles, doing her best to aviod some attacks from the Baka gun.

Hotaru successfully landed a shot on her wild friend, she shrugged. "Wild animals need to be tamed." Hotaru said, earning a weak attempt of a glare from the brown haired girl.

Sigh.

...

...

Twitch.

...

...

A pissed Natsume Hyuuga.

* * *

><p>Ruka watched his best friend get up without a sound and proceeded towards his room. He turned to Mikan and explained, "He usually is just like this. He really doesn't seem like the friend type but if you get to know him, he's a nice guy."<p>

"Well, I might as well try," Mikan said smiling. "I am going to be staying here from now on."

Ruka returned her smile, just maybe this girl would be the key to openning up Natsume's solitude. Ruka reached for Mikan's dishes but was cut off by a shaking of a head.

"I can handle dishes myself Ruka, thanks." Mikan said reclaiming her plates.

"Nu uh, your still considered a guest right now." Ruka denied her rights, keeping the dishes out of reach.

"Well, um. Well, ok. Thanks!" Mikan said, clearly never had someone finish a task for her. A lost of words was unlike her, Mikan had to be talk a lot. It was her nature, but she also grown up doing everything for both her mother, Yuka, and herself.

Yuka...

That name brought back both dark and bright memories.

...

At birth up till Mikan was eight, her mother was gentle, caring, and motherly. Everything a mother should be, a close person a child can reside in at their first heartbroken relationship, hugging their child when tears fell, and was suppose to be there to congratulate their child when they found true love.

Mikan was fourteen now. She remember the few years before her mother's death a week ago. Her mother drank, more then usual. She smoked whenever she had the chance, no matter who was looking in disguist. The worst memory that Mikan contained of her was the time when she had willingly and happily _beaten_ her. The horrified look on Mikan's face and the pleasured look on Yuka's. That night still had the ability to become her worst nightmare, unadmitted to anyone.

...

...

Tears.

* * *

><p>Natsume sat in his room, laying across his king sized bed in comfort. The last hour of his life was blessed with annoyance much to his <em>delight<em>. There was yet another girl who had access to him at all hours, he was ready to jump up and down shouting, "Noo!" Trust him, he would.

Closing his eyes, Natsume enjoyed what moments of peace he could obtain before someone knocked on his door, demanding something.

If it was Ruka, it would be to join them. But that woul mean going back down.

If by the unlikely chance it was Hotaru then it would be to stop being a moron.

If it was that girl, Miki or Mika or was it Mikan? Whatever her name, it would probably be something cheesy and cheerfull.

Narrowing his eyes, Natsume had a odd thought. Why was he so mad at a girl he just met? Sure, he met all kinds of woman, sluts, whores, prostitutes, blackmailers, threateners, and Mikan was the perfect example of the last one, a ray of light and sunshine.

_Knock._

Oh great, there it was. That knock.

Groaning, Natsume said nothing, wishing they go away.

"Natsume." the voice came.

"Ruka." Natsume replied, still wishing he go away. ut he was better then the others.

"Natsume." Ruka said again.

"Fine. Come in." Natsume said as he gritted his teeth.

"Natsume." Ruka said in a disapproving tone.

"You gonna keep saying Natsume?" Natsume said snickering. Earning a glare from the blond haired boy.

"You can't act this way Natsume, she's still new to your attitude," Ruka said sighing. "Don't scare her off, she's been through a lot." Ruka continued.

"And I haven't?" Natsume growled, he was angry now. How bad could her life be? His was sure to beat whatever petty sorrow she's been through. "So tell me, what has the_ Princess_ been through?" Natsume said in pissed mockery.

Ruka gave his friend a glare. "She's been through more then a girl needs to," Ruka said firmly. "She witnessed her father's death when she was eight. She saw her mother kill him with no regrets. Then when she turned nine, her arms and legs were filled with bruises from her mother's mental attack. Afterwards, from then until now, she lived as Yuka's maid and personal servant with not as much as the freedom to whine."

Natsume said nothing. That story could rival his.. but he still had the best sob story. "Hn." was simply said, Natsume doing his best to be uncaring and to keep his masked emotionless face.

"Natsume," Ruka began, his voice came out tired and ready to surrender. "You never told me your story. I wouldn't have known."

Natsume arched a brow. "My story?" Natsume laughed darkly. "If your intrested, I'll tell you." Natsume said in obvious amusement.

_Fire spreaded throughout the city Natsume was residing in. He was only eight that year, his little sister wasn't being any help. It may as well have been their fault that the city was enveloped in a sea of flames, about to destroy even the innocent people._

_Grimacing, Natsume held Aoi back from the fire that was created from her alice, and backed away. Feeling a figure that stopped Natsume's movement's, he turned._

_He came face to face with a tall man who had surprisingly shades on in the winter air. His face's expression was one only someone with a vicious plan could develop, that sly look. His lips were curved into a knowing smile, like he was the one planned this whole event. _

_Suddenly, his covered hands reached out and grabbed Aoi. "Natsume, if you wish for your sister's saftey, you know what to do, your a smart boy." His voiced sneered. _

_Natsume's eyes widen a fraction of an inch, it was the first time in his life that he had shown weakness and vunerablity. "Don't you fucking dare to harm her." He said lowly. He was angry at himself for being so careless, it was pathetic. He shallowed in anger as he saw his sister's frighten eyes, the tears coming to her eyes. _

_"Then you know what to do, don't you? People only want the best and that's what you are." The masked man said once more before fully disappearing with Aoi. _

"Oh my god!" Ruka said in clear shock. He was holding back tears, knowing his best friend saw them only as a weakness. "Natsume, is that why you been out so many nights?" Ruka asked silently. "For him?"

Natsume nodded once.

That was all that needed to be seen and heard. "I'm sorry Natsume," Ruka said. "But I think I know how to take your mind off of this."

* * *

><p>How was it? Leave me a comment!<p> 


	2. The Game Of I Hate You, You Hate Me

**No, I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

Chapter 2 : The Game Of I Hate You, You Hate Me.

Summary : "You messed with my life's balance, but I do congratulate you. You are officially the only woman worth a second look." He said, leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

><p>"I had been been crying and crying for weeks.<p>

How can I survive when I can barely speak?

Barely eat, on my knees.

But that's the moment that you came to me.

I don't know what your love has done to me.

I see through the me, I used to be."

* * *

><p>Nightmares of that night.<p>

...

...

...

And you expect me to be happy?

Threats.

...

...

...

Yet you want me to act like nothing was wrong? To laugh and joke around like a child?

Death.

...

...

...

It's gonna happen to those who's time is up, but to those who don't deserve it..

...

...

...

You live in regret.

* * *

><p>Ruka struggled to pull Natsume off his bed with all his power and only made an inch of progess.<p>

Natsume was surprisingly heavy when he wanted to be, and right now, he wanted to be.

"Natsume! Get up!" Ruka shouted in his ear.

Natsume scowled, covering his ears with one hand and swatted at Ruka with the other.

Ruka dodged Natsume's quick hand, constantly having to bend up and down and extreme paces makes it hard to pull someone off a bed.

Landing a light smack on Ruka's arm, Natsume got up.

Ruka sighed, "If that was what it took to get you up, I would've let you done it a long time ago."

Natsume rolled his eyes and picked up a rubber ball that Youichi left from his play date here and threw at his friend.

Ruka's eyes narrowed before running away from the ball that was coming full speed at him. "Natsume!" Ruka yelled.

Natsume just opened and closed the door, leaving Ruka in there.

Ruka laughed softly, it was just like him to do that.

...

...

...

Best Friends, eh?

* * *

><p>Ruka finally located Natsume, who was sitting behind the three large bushes in the garden room.<p>

His head on his arms, his back against the brick wall, his eyes closed. His left arm was free and was placed on the manga that laid beside him.

Ruka slowly began to remove the manga when his phone viberated, Ruka glanced at his cell phone, Hotaru. Thank God it didn't ring out loud though.

"Yes Hotaru?" Ruka asked quietly.

"Did you find that idiot?" Hotaru asked, her tone showed no emotion. That's the thing about Imai Hotaru, you can never tell what she's thinking or feeling at the moment unless she tells you directly or puts it in action, which was not pleasant in any case.

"Yeah, I'll bring him up now. It'll be a while though, he's asleep and he's not the easiest to carry." Ruka said, shutting off his phone.

Reluctantly grabbing Natsume's left arm, Ruka softly swung it over his shoulders. Then he slowly lifted Natsume's head up, grabbing his right arm. With Ruka's right arm, Ruka grabbed Natsume's manga and stuffed it in his jean's pocket and made his way to the living room.

Panting deep breathes, Ruka placed Natsume on the nearest couch, which woke him up.

Taking in his surrondings, Natsume glared. He searched the room for Ruka... found him. Next thing he searched for was a bat... found it.

Taking hold of the baseball bat, Natsume smirked.

Ruka's eyes widen before running off, chased by Natsume.

...

...

...

Good luck Ruka.

* * *

><p>Hotaru watched her boyfriend get chased as she reached into her bag. Natsume and Ruka froze. Whenever Hotaru reached into her bag, it was pure danger. Now it was both of them running away from Imai as she reached for her Advanced Baka Gun that she developed for the likes of Mikan yesterday.<p>

Right then Mikan entered the room and saw everyone frozen in place-confused she took a glance at her best friend who was clearly holding her dangerous baka gun, Mikan's eyes widen to match the males in the room and sprinted.

Hotaru could lower her invention, yes she could. But the question was, "Would she?" Not in this lifetime.

Aimming her gun to the right position, Hotaru fired.

Pleasure made itself evident on the Ice-Princess's facade as the two boys flew all the way across the living room through the garden and into the bathroom as the door slammed shut.

Mikan saw the whole scene and could not stiffle her laughter. Giving Hotaru a high five, as she still continued laughing.

Emerged from the bathroom came soaking wet Ruka and Natsume with anger plastered on their faces. Amusement plastered on Hotaru's. A hillarious smile plastered on Mikan's.

"Hotaru!" Ruka yelled in frustation.

"Imai." came a low sneer from Natsume.

"Yes idiots?" Hotaru asked snickering.

"The bathroom? What the fuck is on that messed up mind of yours?" Natsume gritted.

"The tragic life of Hyuuga and Nogi. That and payback for annoying this idiot of a friend I call." Hotaru said simply.

Mikan gave a shrug, she had no idea Hotaru would do this, but she wasn't upset about it. Natsume was a pervert and a meanie but Ruka didn't deserve the same punishment, he was quite nice. She would make sure to tell Hotaru later on that day. Mikan glanced up as she heard Natsume mutter a comment about people these days.

...

...

...

No one's perfect.

* * *

><p>"I'll make dinner." Mikan offered.<p>

Ruka was already exhausted and agreed, normally he would object to that idea.

"What would you like, Ruka?" Mikan asked first.

"Stake with a side of slices of tomatoes, if it isn't to much trouble." Ruka said.

"It's fine, and Hotaru?" Mikan said, then turning to her best friend.

"Ramen." Hotaru said and got up to watch T.V.

"Natsume..?" Mikan asked, caution evident in her voice.

"You." Natsume said darkly.

"Wait, huh? Wh-what? Di-did I hear ri-right? W-what did you sa-say?" Mikan stuttered, blushing madly.

Natsume rolled his eyes, "Just a joke, Strawberry Print."

Mikan felt her eyes widen once more, "Pervert!" she screeched.

"Predictable Naive Idiot." Natsume said.

"Yeah? Well your are no good player!" Mikan yelled at the best of her ability.

"Her responses was stupid and immature" Natsume thought. "You enjoy letting people see your underwear." Natsume shot back, he could feel his fury rising.

Mikan felt her annoyance rise as well. "Whatever." she said grumply. "You get dirty fish, since you are one." Mikan said huffing and took her trip to the kitchen.

...

...

...

If you cannot take a sexual joke, you cannot live with The Natsume Hyuuga. Practice patience and tolerance. Lots of it.

...

...

...

A word of advice; If you decide to insult Natsume Hyuuga, be prepared.

* * *

><p>Phew, I don't usually update the day right after my last chapter, but you guys were so nice with your feedbacks, here it is! I hope you like it :D<p> 


	3. Dinner With Disaster

**No, I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**A/N : **I know I usually post the author's note at the bottom, but I really wanted to thank you guys! The reviews and private messages I received were amazing to hear from, I love you all! I had to update today since I won't be updating these three days cause I'm working on my first death story on Gakuen Alice and Forfeit. The chances are most of you aren't goin gto take the time to read this so I'll post a similar notice at the bottom. Please do review, I'm not saying you have to, since you don't. But I really do love a good review, it's what keeps me going!

Chapter 3 : Dinner With Disaster

Summary : "You messed with my life's balance, but I do congratulate you. You are officially the only woman worth a second look." He said, leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

><p>"I Don't wanna depend on no one else, I rather rescue myself.<p>

One day I'll find someone who wants me, and is not afraid to show me they love me.

Someone who will understand I'm happy just the way I am.

I will be there, just as strong as he will be there for me.

When I get there it'll be equality.

* * *

><p>Reality.<p>

...

...

...

It's the place some people hate admitting they live at, they rather live in fantasies. Where all your dreams come true.

Sluts.

...

...

...

Their just like all of us, except they represent the desprate side of humans, going to low extremes.

Coke.

...

...

...

It's good for your body! No, not really.

* * *

><p>One, two, three, four, five, oh let's just get on with it, eight dishes were lined up in the middle. Mikan had prepared nine different cultures dishes and a plate for each person. So, one, two, oh get over it already, four plates were empty.<p>

French.

Chinese.

Italian.

Japanese.

Korean.

Spanish.

Mexican.

One dish was placed right in front of Natsume was unidentified.

Raising his eyebrow, Natsume poked around the dish with Ruka's chopsticks as the owner tried to reclaim them.

Automatically the chopsticks began to melt into wax. Natsume earned a glare from the blond as he went to the kitchen to get another pair of unmelted chopsticks.

Hotaru actually laughed, giving Mikan the rare praise she gives out.

Everyone's eyes were now fixed on the plate with unfamiliar poisionous food sitting upon it.

Natsume glared at the chef, then took her plate and brushed the food onto it. "Enjoy." Natsume gritted.

Mikan quickly released her hold on her plate as the fluids started melting it as it did to the chopsticks. She shot Natsume a glared that rivaled his.

The same progess continued- Mikan took Natsume's plate, Natsume took Ruka's, Ruka didn't dare to take Hotaru's.

...

...

...

Dinner was delicious right?

* * *

><p>Mikan snuggled in her favorite fluffy chair with a book. She tucked her feet near her and laid back, eyes closed. She decided to reach for her books, unrealizing her eyes were shut tight, knocked over a pitcher made of glass.<p>

Gasping, Mikan withdrew her hand that was bleeding-having gotten strached- and reached for a bandage. Covering the wound, Mikan whinced in slight pain as she timidly grabbed the nearest book.

Giving a glance at the title, Mikan scoffed. Why was a five year old book here? Surely no one would read Cinderella when they were over the age of eleven. But the other books were stacked in the left corner's bookshelf. Reluctantly, Mikan openned to the first page.

Reading the first sentence and skimming the pictures Mikan realized this wasn't the regular classic Disney story. It had a much darker twist to the end and the happy fairytale ending did not exist. She should've noticed though, the book was much bigger and more advanced for children's level.

_The prom was suppose to be every girl's dream, finding a prince and living happily ever after. Yet her step-family had the privillage to attend while she was here in a shabby room cleanning after her step-sister's mess. Suddenly she found herself staring at a crystal clear orb. Taking a glance into it, Cinderella felt herself being dragged down. Gasping, she cried for help, only to no avail. She felt herself go deeper down as she came face to face with a old woman. _

_"Welcome Cinderella, To Hell."_

Mikan slammed the book shut and tossed it far from her. That book could spooked even a fourteen year old. She needed to calm herself down or she would end up in nightmares that night. Mikan opened the her bedroom door and went downstairs.

Finding the kitchen was harder then Mikan anticipated. She stumbled upon what she suspected was Natsume's room and quickly ran away, sixteen bathrooms, and a suspicious looking chemical in Hotaru's lab that looked close to exploding. As so it did.

**Boom!**

Mikan slipped back to aviod it and accidently tripped. Right into the arms on Natsume Hyuuga.

...

...

...

Oh how in envy those fan girls must be.

* * *

><p>Natsume began to walk to the bathroom near Hotaru's lab, though it was not advised for anyone. Hotaru's lab was known as the storage place of million dollars worth of inventions but also the place where she begans her creations, meaning exploding chemicals, deadly fumes, boiling metal, and in the worst cases, a pot of steaming hot lava.<p>

Hearing a explosive go off, Natsume instantly began the regret taking this route. Then he found his arms were luggaged with sudden weight. Looking down he found a scared Mikan grasping onto his arms. Trying to remove his hand, Natsume scowled once more. "Get. Off. My. Arm." Natsume said, putting a dangerous aura around each word.

Mikan released her grip on Natsume, still scared to death, and pouted. "Meanie!" Mikan complained, considering her consequences if she began hitting Natsume's chest.

Natsume almost laughed. "What are you? A fifth grader? Meanie? To think that your fourteen is completely illogical." Natsume replied, rolling his eyes in disbelief.

Mikan pouted. "Is not!" Mikan yelled.

"Hn." Natsume said, signaling the stupid argument was over.

Ruka and Hotaru had already made their way to Hotaru's lab. Ruka throughly exammed Mikan for injuries then proceeded to Natsume, ignoring his annoyance and threatening words to stay away.

Hotaru, on the other hand, made her way into her laboratory, checking for any damages done. She couldn't care a bit about those idiotic idiots out there. Her only worries were the liability to make a million dollars.

Natsume was busy fending off Ruka's attention and care.

Ruka was busy trying to get to Natsume.

Hotaru was checking to see if there would be a shortage of a million dollars.

Mikan was blushing from her closeness to Natsume.

...

...

...

Just great! Everyone had their worries. Mikan might have her first love.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, I'm sorry about the shortness. But, if you guessed right, the next chapter will have romance. Natsume and Mikan are my favorite couples, and couples mean love. <strong>

Once again, the notice from the top will be repeated here.

**Do review!**

**It's just a second away.**

**/**

**\**

**/**

**\**

**V**


	4. Lucky Draw

**No, I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**A/N : Thanks for the reviews! The silent readers, the ones that made themselves known, and those who simply clicked on story. I think it's time Natsume and Mikan at least get along, don't you?**

Chapter 4 : Lucky Draw

"I love you may be the sweetest words, but all my life I've been fixed on one in particular.

"Goodbye."

The same heart-breaking word everyone would want to aviod.

But how?

The only way is to..

Say goodbye to I love you."

* * *

><p>Why?<p>

...

...

...

One word. Many answers. Why did you let yourself do that? Why don't you love me? Why don't you like brussel sprouts?

Love

...

...

...

One word. Many thoughts.

Hatred

...

...

...

One word. Natsume Hyuuga.

Heros.

...

...

...

Who's going to save the day?

The person you hate.

* * *

><p>Mikan violently brushed her tangled-up hair furiously in plain annoyance. Her knotty hair was a nuisane to have, yet she couldn't cut it all off.<p>

This is why she hated leaving it all down, it would end up like this. All knotted like a cat's helpless yarn. But why did she decide to leave it down today?

A certain selfish arrogant useless alien jerk.

Grabbing her sweater, Mikan raced out her room then slowed as the reached the distance to the kitchen.

Was she ready to see _him_?

One step. One step. One step.

Until she reached the solid gold door.

Seriously, who has a solid door of gold?

Pushing aside that thought, Mikan reluctantly opened the door to come face to face with Natsume.

"Ehhhhh! Wait, um, no, uh." Mikan stuttered as she blushed.

Natsume raised a brow, clearly not knowing what was wrong with the idiot in front of him.

Love is special to the heart, invisable to the eye, present in the unspoken.

"N-nothing." Mikan said quietly, running the same way she arrived.

Natsume looked back to shrugging shoulders and followed the crowd.

...

...

...

Confusion really is the most confusing feeling.

* * *

><p>Mikan shut her door tight, pushing toy-blocks, the lightest shelf, and her sofa against it for the attempt of opening her locked door. Whcih she knew was futile.<p>

There was no way anyone would care enough.

Just no damned way.

Clutching her chest, Mikan felt her eyes brimmed with tears and in the first time in a while, allowed them to fall free.

Her hand halfway to her face, only to fall again.

Happiness almost through, only to fail.

Gasping when a knock was heard Mikan quickly threw herself against her door, using her weight and force to prevent it from opening.

"Polka?"

There it was.

That voice.

The voice she wanted to aviod.

Aviod just for a while.

Why couldn't she?

Why did he have to come?

Why was he here?

Just why?

Letting her hand snake up to her eyes, she wiped the saltly tears away, replacing it with a weak smile-she was certain Natsume wouldn't figure out- and bravely opened the door a crack on an inch.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" Mikan asked with her best happy tone.

Natsume was suspicious. He was indeed suspicious. That smile. That look. That facial expression. It was **fake**.

"Hn."

...

...

...

Never take things upon yourself. Let others in.

* * *

><p>Natsume carefully found his way into Hotaru's lab.<p>

This was **not** a place he would enjoy being.

He couldn't be anywhere near Ruka or he would never hear the end of it. The cold actions, the bad attitude, all directed towards that stingy woman. Ruka would go on and on about acting better and so on. He was not in the mood for that.

The only place where not many would dare approach was his destination.

Imai's work place.

As Natsume sighed he put in a foot in and quickly removed it as the ground began to shake and his foot grew beet red.

Hotaru appeared, apparently angry for the disruption.

"Hyuuga," Hotaru gritted darkly. "What seems to be your damned problem?"

Natsume grimaced and took a sprint in the other direction.

Imai Hotaru was not one to be crossed.

Not even by the almighty Hyuuga Natsume.

...

...

...

Womens. These. Days.

* * *

><p>"Eh, Natsume, what do you have there?" Ruka asked, trying to make a conversation.<p>

"Manga." Natsume answered simply.

It was just like him.

Manga.

Manga.

Manga.

Manga.

Manga.

Manga.

Manga x 100000000000000

Ruka.

Manga.

Manga.

Manga.

Aoi.

Manga x

This house.

Manga.

His life.

Manga.

That was the list of important things in Natsume's life.

Ruka never expected it to change before. But now, maybe a certain different name were arch their way into this boring list.

Bursting the doors open and fighting off the silence that was well written, Mikan appeared, a smile ready.

"Natsu-chan, get my breakfast?" Mikan asked cutely.

...

...

...

The steams forming from Natsume. The violent shaking of his hand.

...

...

...

Congratulations Mikan.


	5. Can You Keep My Secret?

**No, I do not own Gakuen Alice. How many times must I say this?**

Chapter 5 : Can You Keep My Secret?

* * *

><p>"What is, What is? What is love? Could it be the starting of a sweet romance?<p>

Your image in my head, over and over again. I keep thinking of you.

When I'm sleeping and when I'm awake.

Why am I so obessed? Endless play.

Because I can't tell anyone, my feelings are on silent mode.

It's so bitter and sweet."

- Yumeiro Patissiere Professional Opening Theme Song.

* * *

><p>Questions.<p>

...

...

...

They hint and begin the train of uncertainty

Hidden.

...

...

...

Hiding won't do any good, one day your bound to be discovered.

Secrets.

...

...

...

It's fine to let another one in, to have someone to confess to and confide in. Perhaps, me? Shhh, now.

* * *

><p>"Ah! What a beautiful day!" Mikan giggled, gushing over the blooming flowers and shining sun.<p>

Instead of letting the nearby ladybug crawl onto her palm-like everyone expected her too-Mikan screamed.

"Bug!" Mikan screeched, throwing Ruka in front of her.

Ruka, who was not expecting the impact of Mikan's sudden movements, was jerked right in front of her as a shield, much to Natsume's amusement.

Natsume was still angry, without a doubt, about the 'Natsu-chan' issue and had to take it out o n his best friend!

"Jeez Natsume, take some pity won't you?" Ruka mumbled as he rubbed his head from the recoil a moment ago.

Natsume snickered, "Your stating the impossible, Ruka," Natsume simply said. "Let's leave it at that."

"Let's go the beach!" Mikan shouted suddenly, trying her best to sooth the dangerous atmosphere.

"Great idea!" Ruka agreed.

Hotaru glared daggers at her so called 'best friend'. Best friends knew that their best friend would not like to go to the beach in an revealing swimsuit so people could take pictures when she was the one who was suppose to be taking the pictures around here.

"H-hotaru, your thinking t-t-to fa-far." Mikan said, her left her twitching. What went on in her best friend's head, really?

Mikan slowly turned to Natsume, looking for his reaction.

Which.

Was.

Completely.

Blank.

No really, blank.

His face was molded into nothingness.

No emotions.

No feelings.

No expression.

No nothing.

Not even blinking.

Mikan gave Natsume a small kick and she received her punishment.

"Owwie, Natsumi-chan." Mikan complained.

"N-n-n-Natsumi-chan?" Natsume yelled, his desprate try of cooling down.. failed. "Y-you," Natsume growled. "Watch out."

...

...

...

Natsumi-nii-chan?

...

...

...

How do you do my dear brother who really is a cute nice sister?

...

...

...

"I'll get you for that, Polka."

* * *

><p>"Eh, Sakura-san, who should we invite to the Yakahimura beach?" Ruka asked.<p>

"Huh? Oh! The beach, of course!" Mikan said, finally remembering the reason to the beach. It was after all her smart little idea. "-Let's see. How about Koko, Anna, Sumire, Kitsune, and Nonoko-chan?" Mikan suggested, referring to the few friends she remembered from her childhood years here.

"That seems good, it's enough people to get our money's worth. If Natsume decides not to go on a moment's notice, we still have tons of back-ups," Ruka agreed. "So it's settled, Sakura-san, sorry for the bother but could you give them a call?" Ruka asked. He had to get ready to pack everyones' bag for the beach, knowing Natsume wouldn't go if it wasn't ready for him and Hotaru had no intentions of packing from the start. "-Their numbers should be in the large brown phonebook on the bottom of the living room's phone." Ruka finished and he ran off waving.

"Whhaa?" Mikan said. She wasn't paying the slightest attention and now she was left to deal with phone calls to a bunch of kids she hadn't seen in eight years. "Phone book was it? Where was it again?" Mikan wondered, unable to recall Ruka's directions. "Someone's bedroom? The kitchen? Living room? Underneath a cat's litterbox?" Mikan guessed much to her embarrassing cluelessness. "-Oh yeah, living room," Mikan finally remembered. "I deserve a party for my amazing memory." Mikan congratulated herself.

After a whole half hour of searching high an dlow for the old phone book, Mikan stumbled upon a cardboard box with the anicient book she was looking for.

"Koko, Koko, where's his phone number?" Mikan asked to herself, flipping through pages of K's.

"Idiot, what are you doing here?" Hotaru sighed. It was just like her to cause trouble early in the morning.

"First of all Hotaru, it's Three o'clock P.M! I'm looking for Koko's phone number, I'm kinda having trouble." Mikan admitted, fidgetting with her brown locks of hair.

"In what section?" Hotaru asked.

"The K section." Mikan answered obviously.

"You i-d-i-o-t. Phone numbers are based on the last name, you stupid idiotic moron," Hotaru replied. "Go to the Y section. He's the only one listed." Hotaru sighed.

"Really? Thanks!" Mikan said, relishing in the wonderous help she received. She could've spend all day just looking for his number.

...

...

...

Mikans these days.

* * *

><p>"Finally! The cool beach, baby!" Koko yelled, hopping of the bus.<p>

"Koko," Anna spoke, tone hard and clear. "Shut up."

"Ehhh? Why? I only said four words." Koko retorted.

"Four words?" Anna gritted through her perfectly polished teeth. "I suppose during the long car ride you didn't say a single word then?" Anna finished off, smacking Koko right in the middle of his face.

Mikan stared at the bubble-gum pink styled hair girl in front of her. The Anna she knew when she was little certainly never hit anyone, nor has she raised her voice once. She usually spend most of her free time in the kitchen working up some magical dishes.

Really.

They were simply magical.

"Whatever," Koko said, as he shrugged it off. "Let's have the fun we were looking for!"

"Not until you promise to be quiet for the next twenty minutes." Anna said, her face still set in dangerous mode.

"Fine, fine." Koko yelled back as he ran ahead.

"Why...he!" Anna screamed, running after him.

"T-that's what the call love, right?" Mikan said unsurely.

"Right, right." Everyone answered.

"..."

...

...

...

Never question love.

* * *

><p>"Nice looks." Kitsune complimented.<p>

"Thanks!" The four girls responded with a wink.

"Wow! Such beauties! I just wanna eat you up!" The tallish male said, jumping at the three girls doing their best to aviod him.

That was Andou Tsubasa.

Pervert old man.

Just like Natsume.

"Hey wait! Why do I have to be compared with Natsume." Tsubasa asked, his eyes narrowing to the boy next to him.

Why was this perverty grandpa here?

Because apparently, you can't get past the damned gates without 'adult supervision'.

Now lets take a look at our beauties, shall we? The three selected males are quite desprate. Koko, Tsubasa, Kitsune.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan<strong>

* * *

><p>In a light shade of pink two piece, Mikan's long legs were a unmissable feature that was revealed. Too innocent to be shown off in a bra-shaped swimsuit, Mikan choose who that almost covered her stomach. Her pink swim-top was patterned with layers of soft, waterproof folds of fake flowers in the V opening. The rest of her top was covered with sprink-like dust shape patterns with glittered stars and hearts. Her velvet bottom showed off most of her-well- bottom. Once again, her hair was tied up in two ridiclous pony-tails, if you asked Natsume.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Anna<strong>

* * *

><p>Her one piece swimsuit matched her bubblegum colored hair and was decorated with blue bubbles all around. Her hair was gathered all in one big bun, held together by Sumire's spare hairband. She didn't look much different from Koko's view.<p>

"-Anna, are you wearing lipstick and eye shadow?" Koko questioned, interrupting Anna's introduction.

"Koko... Get out!" Anna yelled in fury.

To contine Anna's intro...

Except, thanks to Koko's sharp eye, was wearing makeup and shiny glossy lipstick to play in the sand and water.

"-Hey wait! Is that all you have to say? Something you got from that idiot?" Anna shouted. "Go to Nonoko-chan." Anna demanded.

Alright then.

* * *

><p><strong>Nonoko<strong>

* * *

><p>Nonoko allowed her straight dark blue hair down, unbothering to do anything to it. She was one of the two girls to wear a bikini- hers being a size to small- as compared to Sumire's perfectly fitting dark green designer one. Much to some people's delight.<p>

This is the point where you shiver in disguist.

Done? Alright.

Nonoko's underpiece was a solid yellow color. Plain. Yellow.

Boring.

A nervous smile plastered on her face as she continued on to join Mikan and Anna.

* * *

><p><strong>Sumire<strong>

* * *

><p>Sumire had the perfect dream body this time around.<p>

"-Hey! What do you mean this time!" Sumire growled.

"Now, now, Sumire. Do not interrupt when I'm speaking."

"W-why you!"

Her fitting sized bikini was a sharp green to match her odd shaped hair-style.

Yes, I understand she wants to kill me.

Her underpiece was also green, how _original_, no?

Times out! I don't wanna die yet.

I still have to go on and on about Natsume and the rest of them.

* * *

><p>"Wheres Natsume now?" Mikan asked suddenly.<p>

"W-what? Don't ask that out of the blue!" Ruka answered, looking around himself.

Oh, Natsume.

Dear, dear.

What have you gotten into?

...

...

...

Does our hero need saving?

...

...

...

Natsume. Your ruining the prince saves princess moments.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : This author notice is for the word I used in the story that might be unfamiliar,**

**Yakahimura Beach.**

**Beach is a word you should know, but Yakahimura, I don't think most of you realize the meaning.**

**Honestly, I don't think it's a Japanese word, so don't bother with the translations.**

**Yakahimura comes from an anime girl's name, which I happened to remember from one of the millions of animes I watched. Or, it might have been one of those animes my friends and I written or drabbled with ourselves. **

**Anyways, Yakahimura Hanari loved the beach and was always found near one. If not, she would be located near water, such as water fountains, the water section of the supermarket, and so on. So, I picked her last name as a reference to the 'sea'. **

**That beach does not exist, nor is it mention in any part of Gakuen Alice, Manga or Anime. **

**Then again, here's the actual notice.**

**This story has received so many nice words of encouragement and nice private messages, thanks so much!**

**As to every silent, known, or curious reader out there that picked my story to read or skim through, thanks so much again! **

**This chapter is made possible by you guys. **

**With much love,**

**Loveable Angel. **


	6. Unaverage By Far

**A/N : From this chapter on, I will be answering reviews at the bottom of the chapter. For those who reviewed, thanks so much! I really did love hearing from all of you, and so of you asked questions which will be answered at the end of this chapter. If you want to, you are permitted to go to the bottom to read first, any reviews for the last chapter will be posted there. Remember to actually read the story afterwards though. Anyways, happy reading!**

**No I do not own Gakuen Alices or any recognizable characters, once again. **

**Warning : This chapter contains more violence and mature scenes, please note that this chapter is really for 13+ Now I told you, don't complain later on. It's rated T for a reason, you know.**

**Chapter 6 : **Unaverage By Far

* * *

><p>"Nothing lasts forever, so live it up, drink it down, and laugh it off.<p>

Avoid the bullshit, take chances, and never have regrets.

Because at one point you realize, everything you did was exactly the way you wanted."

* * *

><p>Death.<p>

...

...

...

I'll accept it if I deserve it.

Princess.

...

...

...

I refuse to have a girl rescue me.

Arrogant jerk.

...

...

...

No, it's just Natsume Hyuuga.

Valentine's Day.

...

...

...

"I don't like chocolate." Natsume said.

...

...

...

Poor chocolate giving fan girls.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Pushing past rough bushes, running over snapping twigs, tripping over hard rocks, falling into ponds, attacked by black crows, bit by numerous bugs, Mikan and the rest of her friends stopped behind the three large blooming Sakura Trees.

"Koko," Nonoko started in a soft tone. "Why are we stopping?" Nonoko inquired in confusion. They needed to find Natsume, right? Why stop so suddenly?

"Look ahead," Koko said, his right hand pointing the few feet ahead of us. "There he is."

"Natsume," Mikan gritted through her teeth. "-Is as good as dead." Mikan growled lowly.

He had made them all worry, and what was this jerk doing?

Sleeping.

With a manga on his face.

Of course it was a manga, a manga probably on half-naked women.

Or maybe it wasn't even half-naked. Maybe even fully undressed, knowing that perverted ass of his.

"Koko," Mikan called out, already sneeking towards the asleeped prey. "-Hand me the dead fish." Mikan said, talking about the tuna fish Sumire caught earlier.

If there was one thing to know,

Natsume Hyuuga hates dead things, especially dead fish.

If Koko was going to die for even letting Mikan near him, he was going to get his money worth.

Mikan slowly walked up to the jerk in front of her and her hands began working to remove the manga entangled in Natsume's hands to replace it with the tuna fish.

Natsume's eyes shot wide open in disguist.

Grabbing the flithly tuna fish, Natsume smacked Polka in the face and then smirked.

"N.a.t.s.u.m.e. y.o.u.r. d.e.a.d." Mikan gritted through her clenched teeth, her plan backfired on her.

...

...

...

Whoever came up with that plan was certainly no genius.

...

...

...

By all means, remember rule out Hotaru.

* * *

><p>If you ever wondered why people always walk a long distance ahead or behind you at one point of your life, now would be it.<p>

Mikan and Natsume stopped their heavy glares to look around in confusion.

"Why is everyone walking behind us?" Mikan asked all-too-innocently.

"..."

"I don't bite," Mikan said softly. "—Hard." Mikan concluded with an 'innocent' wink.

Silence again.

"Just kidding," Mikan said coldly. "Take a joke."

"S-s-sakura-san?" Sumire choked. Sakura sounded much darker then she ever seen. So much like.. Imai.

Sumire's head jerked to Imai's location to notice she wasn't there.

"Mikan!" A familiar voice came.

Arms wrapped around Mikan, Hotaru gently stroked her back.

"It's alright. I'm here." Hotaru whispered.

Her voice sounded motherly even.

"S-sakura san?"

"Leave," Mikan ordered. "Before you die."

"Wh-what a-are you ta-talking a-about, S-s-sakura san?" Ruka asked, trying to keep his calm facade.

"So it's come to this, Nogi," Mikan laughed, standing up. "So be it. I gave you a chance to leave and to think you wasted that gift. Now, come and entertain me," Mikan spoke as her lips mirrored Natsume's smirk. "Who's going to die first?" Mikan chuckled.

"Nogi or Hyuuga?"

* * *

><p><strong>Short, yes. Sorry! x3<strong>

**I have very important notice. **

**1 : Thank you for all you wonderful support in this story, yesterday was one of the highest number of people who read my stories, 4,629. Unbelievable to me, more then half of the readers go to this story. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

**2 : The next chapter will be up soon, yet not my usual update time. I have not stopped writing this story and that is not due to school. I'm working on a new story for Gakuen Alice and I'm trying to make it my best one yet. Expect the seventh chapter in a week or so. **

**I hope you don't stop reading "A Care In The World", I'll get the seventh chapter up as soon as I can.**

**As a gift for your long wait, take a look at the preview,**

_Chapter 7 : Awakened Darkness._

_"You told me didn't you, Natsume?" Her voice came out soft and sweet. "Number one rule, have trust in your comrades. Unfortunately, I am not one of them." She growled as she reached behind her back. "Now, you can go or you can try to fight and lose," Mikan laughed. "Either way, you'll die one day."_

_It's never good to drag things out. _

_"I..._


	7. Author Notice

**Hey. Sorry this isn't a chapter but I do have to clarify some points from the last chapter. **

**I understand a lot of you are confused or left at a point where you cannot understand the process. That is my fault completely. **

**Anyways as I explained to many of you who sent me a PM, Mikan has two split personalities. One is her expected usual happy-go-lucky side and one takes after the dark Yukihira blood within her. Whenever Mikan feels she's put on a edge or threatened, her dangerous instincts kick in. **

**I should've explained most of this in the previous chapter, I'm sorry for the confusion.**

**Now to those of you who's hope was let down because this author notice was a chapter, I'm really sorry.**

**I'll do either one of the two some point this or next week,**

**A) Erase the previous chapter and redo it from 0 words to whatever length I manage. **

**B) Consider revising or leaving the chapter as it is, explaining carefully in the following chapter. **

**Also, the story keeping me from this is finally published, so I should have more time to work on this as well.**

**If you will, take a look at my newest story.**

**The Devil's Counterattack.**

**Take care until next time,**

**~Kim**


End file.
